custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shanohn
Shanohn is a courageous Toa of Fire from Primordius Magna, and the leader of the fabled A-Team. Beginning his life a Ta-Matoran smelter, Shanohn worked metal for many years. Around 2 AKT, he was enlisted in the Odinax army, and in 3 AKT, participated in one of the most significant battles of the Primordius Magna Civil War, the Battle of Odinax. Biography Early life Beginning his life on the island of Odinax, Shanohn took up blacksmith and metal work in his home village in order to earn a living. Noticing that Shanohn had a talent for metal work, Turaga Marvil appointed him official mask maker for the village. For the next decade, Shanohn carried out the task assigned to him; forging masks for society. Work with Marltax & Krikk Innovations Around 39 BKT, an invention exhibition was hosted on the island of Arcajax. Shanohn, curious to see what professionals had built, attended the exhibition. Whilst examining the newly invented Exo-suit, Shanohn came across the inventor, Magnon. Magnon was in desperate need of new employees, and Shanohn, desiring work beyond the blacksmith shop, immediately put himself forward as an employee. Over the following days, the two grew to become best friends, and Shanohn was hired as a personal consultant engineer. In 39 BKT, Shanohn assisted in such experiments as the Virtual Reality Training Helmet (VRTH), early plasma lighting, and other developing inventions. However, Shanohn's primary assistance was focused in the development of the plasma light. In 32 BKT, Shahnon was appointed chief engineer of the Marltax & Krikk Plasma Lamp works. Building off of the contributions and ideas of past inventors, Shanohn, under the direction of Magnon, made significant contributions to the ideas of plasma lighting, and perfected the first plasma lamp. This system of lighting would later replaced electric lighting in most of Metru's Major and Minor. After toying around with several isotope variants, the two matoran and the rest of team finally settled on a radioactive filament. The first successful test was in 30 BKT; it lasted 187 hours. Throughout the next few months, the team continued to improve and expound off of the plasma light, and by 29 BKT, they discovered, through tests conducted under Magnon's instructions, that a slightly less radioactive isotope filament could last up to 172 years. Primordius Magna Civil War As inseparable as the two friends may have been, when Kronaxx took over, and cilvil war was declared, each chose to fight for their homeland. Whilst Magnon went off to aid the Confederate Empire of Shadows in their assault on Odinax, Shanohn joined the Fellowship of Kentis Nui, in order to aid them in their defense of Odinax. Noticing that Shanohn was a natural leader, Turaga Orunik, whom was leading the defense, appointed Shanohn the rank of sergeant. The Battle of Odinax Shanohn was one of many participants in the most significant battle of the entire civil war, the Battle of Odinax. During the 5th Division's assault on Odinax Ridge, on day two of the battle, Shanohn led a small band of ten soldiers in defense of the ridge. Shanohn, along with ten other Fellowship of Kentis Nui soldiers, was able to stop the 5th Division. Amongst the soldiers Shanohn was forced to fend off was his best friend Magnon. Shanohn, not wishing to kill his friend, made an unsuccessful attempt to arrest him, and slashed Magnon down in the process. After the skirmish had ended, Malleus, a member of the Order of Kentis Nui, found both lying at the bottom of the ridge. Malleus brought him, and an unconscious Magnon, inside a medical tent where the two matoran were revived. Malleus managed to convince Magnon to fight for the Fellowship of Kentis Nui, and the two friends were reunited by a common goal. The following day, Kronaxx ordered a full-out attack, and Shanohn, along with the rest of the Fellowship of Kentis Nui, were quick to respond. Shanohn led his group of soldiers onto an overlook on the ridge, where they proceeded to rain fire down upon the approaching soldiers. They were successful until a group of six skakdi soldiers, from the Confederate Empire army, broke free from the fighting mass of soldiers, and charged towards them. Together with Magnon, Shanohn attempted to hold off the skakdi, whom were destroying the artillery and turrets positioned on the Odinax ridge. However, the skakdi surrounded the two matoran, and began taunting them about how they (the skakdi) were going to kill them. Fortunately, Romulus showed up in the niche of time, firing an rpg, which blew apart the hillside above them. Whilst the skakdi were preoccupied with saving themselves, Magnon and Shanohn were able to escape. Camp Arcajax 78 years after the Primordius Magna Civil War, whist he, Magnon, and their new friend Romulus, were practicing their swordplay, they were kidnapped by two vortixx, and taken to Camp Arcajax. Once there, he, Magnon, and Romulus were given a tour by the resident camper, Ferrum. Shanohn began his first day at the academy fencing with a large group of matoran. Although initially unsuccessful, Shanohn proved himself to be an adequate swordsman, winning his final dual four-to-nothing. When Makuta Khraan , the camp instructor, announced that they would be playing a game of capture the flag, everybody went to an arsenal to select armor and weapons. Once the game began, Shanohn, accompanied by Magnon and Romulus, set out to capture the opposing team's flag. Using their vibro-blades, and stun blasters, they were able to hold off their assailants for some time. However, Romulus was captured by a Po-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran. {C As the game progressed,'' Shanohn and Magnon were instructed to set free the team members whom had been captured. However, the prisoners were guarded by Linelva, a Matoran of Lighting, skilled in the art of combat. Shanohn attempted at first to intimidate her using psychology, then to strike her down with his vibro-blade. However, after a brief dual, Shanohn was struck down by Linelva. Fortunately, the game ended with victory for Shanohn' team, as Ferrum was able to capture the flag. Ergastulum During a training exercise at Camp Arcajax, involving virtual reality training helmets, Shanohn, along with most of the matoran of the camp, were kidnapped by two mercenaries, and taken to the underground mining city of Ergastulum. Once in Ergastulum, Imperalux and all the others were enslaved and forced to work for three sadistic slave drivers named Nalex, Murtran, and Kelphix. Nalex forced the matoran to dig in the ground, for an unknown artifact. As a security measure, iron clamps and chains were fastened around the matoran's ankles. What was more, Shanohn, along with all the matoran, had his armor modified into a deminished form. Nalex was cruel and sadistic, often forcing the matoran to take part in violent one-on-one fights to the death. on one such occasion, Shanohn was forced to fight his best friend Magnon. The two attempted unsuccessfully to fein maiming one another. After a while, Nalex became board, and proceed to beat both matoran for their lack of "adequate entertainment" While digging in the ground, Shanohn and his compatriots uncovered a curious sulfur-colored stone. Upon closer examination, they realized that it was the Great Toa Stone, and artifact of great power. Realizing that the toa stone was what Nalex was searching for, Shanohn and his companions knew that they needed to escape. Fortunately, Linelva had managed to conceal a pocket-knife that allowed her, Imperalux, Magnon, Shanohn, Romulus, and Ferrum to pick at their locks. Once free, each matoran ran in a separate direction, the idea being that if one of them escaped, they would be able to get help for the others. However, Imperalux, Shanohn, Romulus, and Ferrum were all recaptured. Magnon and Linelva, however, managed to escape with the toa stone. Liberation of Ergsatulum Magnon and Linelva returned with a Toa of Air by the name of Nalihki, and the three of them proceeded to cut the bonds of all the enslaved matoran. Once free, Shanohn, along with all the others proceeded to other matoran, charged at Nalex and his two thugs, armed with shovels and spades. The overwhelming amount of matoran was too much for the slave drivers to handle, and thus, the matoran overpowered them. However, unbeknownst to the matoran, the Sadistic Lord of the Dead Narcisca desired the Great Toa Stone for himself, and had sent a Bathgohl demon to intercept the matoran. After a brief battle with the Bathgohl, Shanohn, along with Linelva, Magnon, Imperalux, Romulus, and Ferrum, narrowly escaped. Becoming a Toa Unfortunately, their escape path durned into a death trap when the tunnel opened up, revealing Narsisca. Ferrum, then betrayed the rest of them, stealing the toa stone, and giving it to Narcisca. Utilizing the powers of the toa stone, Narcisca summoned up a gigantic robot known as Kraahkatoa. this robot soon became a new body for the formally bodiless spirit of Narcisca. However, the toa stone had not finished. Acting of its own accord, the toa stone shot six beam of electricity, turning Shanohn, Linelva, Magnon, Imperalux, and Romulus into toa. Abilities and Traits Personality Shanohn was a natural and compassionate leader, always trying to make decisions for the greater good of his team. Unlike most toa of fire, Shanohn was cautious and suspicious by nature, and unwilling to tackle a problem without a plan. Although almost always serious, Shanohn usually could not help but joke around a bit. Although slightly cocky, and full of himself as a matoran, Shanohn eventually grew out of his immature phase. Tools As his toa tools of choice, Shanohn utilized Twin Lava Sickles. These blades could be used as melee weapons, and well as to channel Shanohn's elemental powers. As demonstrated in ''BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 1. Pilot, ''the Twin Lava Sickles could be thrown as well. Stats Trivia *Shanohn has received more revamps than any of other MOC belonging to PepsiCola99(to date). *Shanohn was inspired by Ganon. *Shanohn and Magnon are best friends. *Although Cola initially provided Shanohn's voice for BIONICLE:A-Team, Chicken Bond preform his voice in the subsequent episode. The series, however, was canceled. Appearances *[[A World at War|''A World at War]] (First Appearance) *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' Non-Canon (Canceled) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SupysYZfkI0 BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 1. Pilot]'' '' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHsJRjGfGBo BIONICLE: A-Team Episde 2. Heroes] Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:A-Team Category:Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion Category:Arcajax Academy of Soldiers Category:Inventors